The Legend of Teketeke: VP Edition
by Let Go of My Faygo
Summary: Maddie tells the tale of Teketeke, a mysterious spirit who reaps those who wonder alone at night. When the villagers began to go missing, the legend itself starts to come true, and the villagers have to do what they can to stop it.


Not every tale is always full of mirth and rejoice. Not all of them have a happy ending. Sometimes they are just full of fright and mystery, to the point where some will keep you up at night staring at your closet as you await for the horrors to come out and get you. But why must I start my tale with this little analogy?

Teketeke doesn't sound like something that would be frightening; however, do not take it lightly. She is a spirit who lives her afterlife a brutal killer, reaping away the lives of the innocent souls who wonder around in the night.

Where does this tale begin, anyhow?

One night, about six years ago, a young girl was wondering through the forest. It was late, as dawn was no where close to coming, and dusk had settled long ago. The girl was no older then fourteen at the most. She also had no idea of the shadowed figure following her the entire time.

She finally wonders across the swamp, making her way across the bridge, when she was suddenly attacked! A loud screech was heard from behind, and a large man darted from the trees with a large axe. The girl tries to run, but the psycho was much faster and much larger. He chopped the girl into two, hitting her throat once to cut off her cries for help. He then tossed her into the swamp, the mush pulling her dismembered body deep down to never be seen again.

Why would this man kill this girl, you ask? No one is certain. However, it was rumored that this man practiced all sorts of witchcraft and other demonic things, and perhaps used the girl as a sacrifice of some sort. Needless to say, the man was never heard or seen again, and neither was the girl.

The girl's spirit had become chaotic and angry, seeking revenge for her unjustified demise. Only the upper half of her body lives on now, and she crawls across the land with a scythe of rage, slicing anyone wondering the night in half. She uses her bony elbows and claw-like hands to move around, moving faster then a Pretzletail chasing a Bunnycomb. If you just so happen to hear the sounds "_Tek... tek... tek..._" it would be best to run as fast as you can.

* * *

"And that, ladies, is the legend of Teketeke," Maddie concludes, clapping her hands together for the dramatic conclusion. Currently, she was at a sleepover with a few of her friends- Seiko, Leafos, Sahari, Maxime, and Petula, who was reluctantly invited.

"Goodness, how creepy," Leafos comments, shivering a bit in her sleeping bag. She never liked horror stories, as they always gave her the chills.

"You mean lame. You know that story isn't even true," Maxime says, yawning a bit. As a fellow horror fan, she would have to say that the story was quite boring, especially after it being the fifth time she has heard it. She wasn't even impressed the first time around either.

The desert dweller, Sahari, turned her head. "It is definitely true! I remember the story being told years ago, about the girl going missing." She looked over at Leafos. "It happened on that bridge, right outside of Dustin's garden, remember?"

"Unfortunately," the brunette grimaced, her fingers fiddling with a lock of her hair. She remembered the blood that had stained the bridge for weeks, until it had all washed away after the raining season. Sometimes you could still find faint traces of it if you looked hard enough. "I try not to think about it."

"That may be true, but I haven't heard a story about anyone else getting sliced in half in the middle of the night," Maxime says, keeping up her stubborn demeanor. It was then Petula's turn to scoff.

"I guess you, like, didn't hear about that kid who went missing last week," she says, flicking her hair over her shoulder. Seiko nods.

"I heard about that. He was our age, wasn't he?"

"Like, yeah. His name was Cameron, or something, and he was missing for a few days until they found his body in the desert."

"Sliced in half and everything. I would know, too," Sahari pipes up, pointing a thumb at herself. Maxime rolled her eyes.

"Oh yes, sliced in half. It was all Teketeke's fault, too," she muttered. "What kind of name is 'Teketeke' anyway?"

"It's the sound her bones make when she approaches," Maddie says, wiggling her fingers in front of her face for a creepy effect.

"Ew," Seiko muttered, sticking her tongue out slightly. Leafos, who had enough of the monster talk for the time being, claps her hands together.

"Well, I think it is time for bed now. I am so tired," She says in a semi-cheerful tone, trying to drive away from the conversation before it went any further. As much as she loved the gossip, she did not like to hear about dead bodies.

"Ooo, I think someone is scared~" Petula sang, clicking her tongue at the end of her little tune. Leafos' face flushed, and she shook her head.

"No, I am just tired," she growled, crossing her arms. Maddie yawned.

"Yeah, I'm kind of tired too. Story-telling takes a lot out of you, you know?"

"Even if it is bad."

"Thank you Maxime. It's nice to know you enjoy my presence," Maddie says sarcastically, throwing a nearby couch cushion at her friend. It swiped across Maxime's face, causing a few strands of hair to frizz up. With all fun aside, however, the girls soon fell asleep, ready for a comforting rest.

"_Teketeketeketeke-_"

"Shut up Maddie, that's not funny," Leafos scolded from within her giant sleeping bag.

* * *

"God Seedmour, would you smell the night air- AH!" Dustin says, just before slipping on the damp ground. Seedos laughed at his friend, carefully dusting off a tulip seed he had picked up from the ground. He tossed in his giant pack soon afterwards, just as Dustin was getting up.

"Oh shit," Dustin muttered, looking over his shoulder as much as he could. A large stain of mud was seen on the back of his pants, which caused Seedos to laugh a little harder this time.

"Gosh, that's quite an accident you have there," Seedos said childishly, laughing like one as well. Dustin turned around, holding his hands over his butt.

"Haha, you're so funny, you know?" he says, his face bright pink. Seedos quieted his laughter, although he still chuckled a bit as he turned around to continue his search for seeds. Dustin slowly moved his hands from his butt, wiping the excess mud on the front of his thighs as he did so. Sometimes he wondered why he felt that is was such a great idea to join Seedos on these nightly runs for seeds. Of course, what else would he do in the middle of the night, other then to care for his mallowolves?

_Tek. Tek_. A chilling sound began to ring through the night air, causing the little hairs on Dustin's neck to rise in alert.

_Teke. Teke. Teke._

"Dude, did you hear that?" the Mallowolf boy asked, glancing over his shoulder. Seedos stood up, turning to his friend.

"Hear what?" He asked, just before the _Teke _sounds were heard again.

_Teke teke teke teke, _the sounds were growing louder, and they were sounding like they were growing in tempo. As the sounds continued, Dustin and Seedos began to find themselves growing a tad scared.

"Uh, well, I think its time to go home," Dustin says quickly, starting to walk off in a fast pace. Seedos nodded.

"Right with you there," He says a little too loudly, fallowing close behind. Unfortunately, the sounds weren't slowing down.

_Teketeketeketeketeketeke_.

"I feel like we should start running."

"Sounds like a plan," and just like that, Dustin and Seedos both started to sprint as fast as they could. It wasn't long before they started to scream, tuning out the cracking sounds. Sadly, during the sprint, seeds were spilling out of Seedos' pack and going everywhere.

"My seeds!" Seedos yells in agony, turning around to go back for them. Dustin skidded to a stop, his head snapping towards his friend in disbelief.

"Forget about the stupid seeds, we need to GO!" He shouts, grabbing hold of Seedos' wrist and pulling him back. Seedos was a tad limp, surprised by the sudden jerk. His purple eyes looked forward, and he lets out a blood curdling scream while Dustin tried to drag him away.

Only seconds later, the screams were cut short, and crimson began to paint the soft grass below.

* * *

_R. I. P._

_Dustin_

_Seedos_

* * *

**This story I have been trying to write ever since I started writing viva pinata fanfics, and all it took was to read "Viva Ronpa!" to finally get me to write it. I originally wrote this for another fandom, but I feel like it fits VP in a weird kind of way, and decided to make a special little fanfic revolving around it just for this fandom. **

**The Legend of Teketeke is a Japanese legend, written by some dude with a weird mind. More to come when I feel like writing it. **


End file.
